


All She Wants To Do Is Dance

by phoenixianCrystallist



Series: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixianCrystallist/pseuds/phoenixianCrystallist
Summary: You always wanted to dance in the rain with a certain someone. Good thing he's more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia & Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	All She Wants To Do Is Dance

The first drops of rain splashed down mere inches from your hand while you pounded the tent stake into the ground. A glance up to the roiling clouds above showed the storm that had rolled in over the plains of Duscae eking ever closer. Thunder growled in the distance, closer now than it had been fifteen minutes ago when Noct had spotted the thunderhead rolling in.

"Can you hang on a minute, Ramuh?" you asked under your breath. There was a faint rumble of thunder that almost sounded apologetic, but the wind that kicked up carried the scent of rain and you knew the storm couldn't be held back for long. "Just let us get the tents set up and get inside."

"Almost done there?" Gladio called from where he was setting up the other tent. You gave the stake one last blow with the mallet and stood up, wiping sweat from your brow. The storm wind had cooled the air considerably, but pitching a tent was hard work.

"That's the last of it," you called back. Just in time; lightning struck nearby, followed by a crash of thunder that nearly deafened you. The rain started falling in earnest, and the five of you scrambled into the nearest tent. Gladio and Noct made it into one, while you, Prompto, and Ignis took the other. Ignis was the last one in, having been working on food to tide all of you over during the storm. He'd tossed a packet to Noct before ducking into the tent and zipped the door closed as fast as he could.

"Woo!" Prompto sighed. He flopped onto the tent floor and pulled his sleeping bag out of the Armiger. He grabbed yours, too, and tossed it to you. Ignis's he placed on the floor, since Iggy was still handling food, but Specs just kicked the rolled up bedding into a corner.

"Appreciated," Ignis said, "though I doubt we'll need them."

"The storm shouldn't last more than half an hour," you agreed. "But," you drew the word out, "can't hurt to have something soft to sit on while we wait it out."

"That's what I was thinking," Prompto said, firing finger guns at you with a wink.

Ignis chuckled and set the package of food down in the middle of the tent. "Fair enough. In the meantime, help yourselves to a sandwich or two."

"Yes," you hissed with glee, reaching for the food almost before Iggy was done talking. Iggy made the best food. You had no idea how he did it, but he even made sandwiches taste like gourmet cooking. He didn't even have any special ingredients, just stuff he'd picked up from the convenience store at the Chocobo Outpost. You handed the first sandwich off to Prompto, and the second to Ignis, who accepted it with grace. While you and Prompto worked on setting up your sleeping bags one-handed, Ignis merely sat and watched. It wasn't until you and Prompto had settled down and started on your second sandwich each that Ignis said anything else.

"The plan is to return to the Outpost as quickly as possible," he informed the two of you. "We may need to stop at another haven overnight, however."

"Fine by me," you said around a mouthful of tomato and dualhorn brisket. "So long as we don't have to track another behemoth through pea-soup fog, I'm good!"

"At least the chocobos will be okay now," Prompto sighed. You nodded; that had been the purpose to hunting down Deadeye, after all. Ignis made a sound of agreement and changed the subject. The three of you spent the next half an hour chatting about a whole lot of nothing. You were the first to notice that the rain had begun to slack. Despite the continued patter of a light drizzle, however, sunlight lit the tent on the western side. An idea struck you.

"Hey, Prompto, come here," you said, reaching over to grab his hand before he could say anything. He followed the tug you gave to the entrance of the tent, though he hesitated when you unzipped the flap and stepped out. But the fact that the rain had lessened enough that sunlight could pierce the clouds drew him out—or maybe the fact that you kept insistently tugging on his hand.

"What's up?" he asked as he ducked out of the tent after you.

"Dance with me!"

The stunned look on his face almost made you laugh, but instead you grabbed his other hand and lead him to a more open spot on the haven.

"Wh—hey! What's gotten into you?" Prompto asked as he nearly stumbled in your wake.

"Dance with me," you repeated. He stared at you a moment, pink flaring across his cheeks. You just grinned at him. He didn't need to know about your crush on him. You knew you had no chance against his crush on Cindy, but nothing was going to stop you from getting a few good memories with him out of this trip. And there was nothing quite like dancing in the rain.

You really expected him to say no, but he didn't say anything. He just swallowed, hard, and stepped closer to place one hand at your waist. You rested your hand on his shoulder, the two of you adjusted yourselves to the correct position and... then you danced.

He was way better at it than you'd expected. For some reason you hadn't really thought of Prompto as someone who knew how to dance outside of the kind you do at a club or bar. But that wasn't the dance he guided you through. You knew a couple of the more formal dances—waltz, tango, pavane, even a few line dances—but hadn't expected the same of him. Yet, somehow, the tempo of the rain still pattering against the stone lead you two into a dance that felt like something between a waltz and a bolero.

The movement of Prompto's hips against yours, the natural result of the dance he lead you in, set your heart racing. You found you couldn't take your eyes off of his. Prompto, for his part, seemed just as entranced. The pink blush had faded but his lips were ever so slightly parted. He stared at you in a way that drew you in, made you press closer and slip your hand from his to drape both arms around his neck. His hand that you'd now freed traveled down to your waist, held you just a little bit closer than the dance should have allowed. As the rain slowed further, so did your dance, until it was just you and Prompto, swaying to the beat of your own hearts.

"Careful, Prompto," you teased, hating to break the spell but knowing you had to anyway. "If you keep looking at me like that, I might start thinking it's me you fancy instead of Cindy."

His chest pressed against yours on the sharp inhale your words triggered. The hands at your waist twitched, but didn't move. Prompto closed his eyes, and leaned forward to press his forehead to yours. When he opened his eyes again, he was smiling, and captured your gaze so thoroughly you couldn't look away if you were thrown off a cliff.

"What if it is?"

Your heart skipped a beat, and thudded against your ribs on the next. You slipped your hands down off of his neck to press against his chest, prepared to push him away if you had to.

"Don't tease me like that."

"I'm not. I... kind of went gaga for Cindy because I didn't think I had a chance with you." He laughed a quiet, self-deprecating laugh while you waited patiently for your perception of the world to finish shattering. "I'm starting to think I was wrong."

"Yeah, well," you huffed, feeling your own face heat in a blush. So much for him not needing to know about your crush. "You're wrong. You've got more than just a chance. But you've gotta take it."

"Hah," Prompto laughed. "Because I'm a pro at that." He paused, the silence thick with words he chose not to say while he tried to find the right ones. You waited with all the patience you possessed for him to say something, do something, because you knew better than to push him.

"Well," he said, half to himself, "can't hurt to try." He took a deep breath, steeling himself for an act of bravery you only wish you could have taken for yourself ages ago. "Can I...?" he started to ask, then tried again. "Is it okay if we...?"

"Prompto if you don't shut up and kiss me I'm throwing you off of this haven," you told him before he could get lost in trying to find the right words again. Your patience could only go so far, after all. His blush brightened, but he grinned, too, and angled his lips to slant over yours.

He was so nervous, you could tell. But so were you, so it evened out. The two of you found common ground in your uncertainty, lent each other strength. You slid your hands back up to drape around his neck again and leaned into his kiss as best you could. For his part, Prompto's arms wrapped tighter around you, holding you close as physically possible without being able to meld into each other.

His lips were warm, a little chapped, and he had no idea what to do with them. You found yourself wondering if you were his first kiss and decided to take initiative in this. Pressing into the kiss, you tried to show him by example what to do. It took him a moment, but he reciprocated. Before you two could get too far into it, however, a cleared throat followed by an amused chuckle interrupted you.

"Minor change of plans," Ignis informed the both of you from a safe distance of a few feet away, hiding a smile behind his hand. "We'll be camping here for the evening. And, er, I'll be moving to the tent with Noct and Gladio."

Best. Wingman. Ever.

"Sounds good, Iggy," you said with a cheshire grin when Prompto didn't say anything. Ignis nodded and ducked into the tent to fetch his bedroll and anything else he left. You turned back to Prompto, who looked a little stunned at this turn of events.

"Did... did what I think just happened just happen?" Prompto asked, staring down at you with a look of wonder and awe on his face.

"Mm-hmm," you confirmed with a hum, then tilted your head just so and grinned at him. "Want to take up where we left off?"

"I mean, yeah," Prompto said, which was great except he pulled away from you, "but I've got a better idea." It was his turn to grab your hands and lead you along, this time headed back to the tent. You felt yourself go red from head to toe and almost dug in your heels, but somehow you couldn't bring yourself to resist. He felt you hesitate, though, and tossed a grin your way over his shoulder.

Once inside the tent, Prompto began rearranging his sleeping bag and pillow, unzipping the bag to lay it out flat on the floor. You caught on to his plan immediately and did the same with your sleeping bag, with your pillow arranged next to his at the head of them. That accomplished, Prompto was suddenly shy again, and barely met your eyes when he asked, "So, uh, you wanna—"

You didn't give him a chance to finish. You hadn't been pining after him since high school to pass this opportunity up! A gentle but insistent push got him to shut up and lay back, as a low growl of "yes" escaped your throat before you captured his mouth with yours again. It took all of your will power to keep it slow for his sake, no matter everything you wanted to do with—and to—him. You were content with kissing him tonight, and just kissing him, because if the way he looked at you now that both of your feelings were out in the open was anything to go by, you had the rest of your lives to do everything with him that you could possibly dream of.


End file.
